


High School Never Ends

by classical_nightmare



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - I'm Not Okay Video, Bullying, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Social Awkwardness, Supernatural Elements, croquet team, dungeons & dragons club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classical_nightmare/pseuds/classical_nightmare
Summary: High school sucks, completely. That was something Gerard knew all too well and there wasn’t a doubt in his mind about it. The part he didn’t know was that the new punk kid could possibly change his opinion on that, or well, maybe they could both agree high school sucks in the end. Who knows? Teenagers never do, apparently.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I got the title from a Bowling for Soup song.

Gerard sat on the steps near the art block, it was lunch and he’d had the remnants of a hangover lingering in his brain and stomach since this morning and his head felt all cloudy again. He was about 80% sure his day couldn’t get any shittier by that point. After having forgotten his wallet and pack of cigarettes at home, obviously lying about losing his math homework to Ms Murphy for the tenth time, failing the test he’d had second period and landing himself in detention on Friday - not to mention he was a complete looser - he was most definitely sure his day couldn’t get any shittier and if did, well fuck, he must be cursed. 

Ray and Bob, or even Mikey on the rare occasion he wanted to play, weren’t even there to play D&D with. They had their priorities set on forming the croquet team. Who the fuck would want to play croquet? Apparently his two friends, as well as his younger brother, (who somehow had been conned into joining) the only two friends he had apart from Mikey - well, if you could even count him as his friend because, he kind of was obligated to be his friend from birth.

At this point, sitting alone at lunch time on the paved steps with one killer of a headache, without any smokes, he knew his existence was simply meant to cause him pain. He just had no luck, not with friends, not with grades and don’t even think about bringing guys into the picture, all the guys here wanted nothing to do with him apart from his two friends, which the rest of the guys wanted nothing to do with either and by the guys, he meant the hockey team. He was lonely, awkward, nerdy and pathetic. The only things that were making life bearable right now were art, smokes and coffee and maybe some booze if he could score some, but right now he had only one of those things and his head hurt too much to even try and bother concentrating drawing the decent lines. So really, he had none of those things right now and he kind of wanted to throw up.

Maybe he really shouldn’t be sitting on the steps although he’d rather that than getting punched in the face by Matt Hawkins again in the cafeteria.

He really didn’t want to dwell on that incident again; he’d gotten a concussion and one killer of a bloody nose. So instead of getting his lazy ass up he sat there and decided an easy way out of time right now would be to trying fall asleep.

Before he could fall asleep, a kid sat on the steps below. He thought no one sat here for a reason.

He either must be new and not know that no one sits here or he wants to start shit with him, Gerard thought.

He really didn’t want to get involved in another fight; he really really didn’t. Not after how he still had random leg cramps due to getting pelted in the back of his legs with hockey sticks, not to mention getting bruised the shit out of. Bob had attempted to rescue his sorry ass from the whole ordeal with his croquet mallet but in the end, it only left him with a nasty bruise on his stomach and getting winded. Needless to say, that day, like a month ago, the hockey team claimed their victory once again and he was still a loser. He should never have tried to badmouth Callum Wright, the goalie of the team. He was an idiot, though, and he actually thought Callum was hot but he’d never admit that and when he got drunk his brain to mouth filter wasn’t exactly the best, especially when they were sitting on the school's oval and Ray decided to bring up exactly how often he'd noticed Gerard had been staring at Callum's ass and then of course, Gerard decided to go into defensive mode and that definitely didn’t end well after Callum overheard what he’d been saying.  

The kid only slung his backpack off and rummaged through it, pulling out a red lunchbox containing a sandwich, and started eating – probably unaware that the problematic awkward weirdo of the school was sitting right behind him.

Gerard coughed, obnoxiously loud, not just to cause attention but yes, because he actually did need to clear his throat.

The kid turned around, his hair all in his face and in the midst of chewing his bread. He had a lip ring, Gerard noticed.

“You’ve never sat here before.”

The boy finished chewing, he was younger than Gerard, sure, probably by a few years. He didn’t entirely look like the kind wanted to start shit with him but you never know…

“So? I’m eating lunch.” The kid muttered. He was pissed off, that much was obvious.

He must be new, Gerard had never seen his face before but then again, he seemed younger than Gerard.

Gerard sighed, not wanting to pursue the point that no one sat here for a reason but his headache was just getting worse and the kid wasn’t wanting to start shit, so if he wanted his high school social status to go down the drain, well kudos to him, that was his fault. The kid turned around and went back to eating his sandwich.

Gerard just closed his eyes and pretended to be invisible. Hoping for the sun’s rays to penetrate his skull and cause his brain to explode, or something equally horrific.

At least he had art next. That was a small something.

-

Art class was annoying for once, the kids behind him kept trying to sniff glue under the desk and were talking far too loudly for his comfort. He did manage to some planning of his project which had to represent at least five emotions on canvas. It was hard but he liked the challenge and he liked art and he really wished the idiots behind him would shut up for five minutes but he still liked art anyway. He’d decided to go with, pity, fear, hope and spite and thought he’d go from there, once again, if those idiots behind him would shut up and his head would stop pounding. He slumped further down in his seat, looking over at Mrs Kerson’s desk and sighing, it was empty; she’d gone out the classroom again and left Gerard to suffer alone. So that’s how those fuckwits were able to attempt to get high of pva glue for a couple of minutes.

He shook his head, for once, counting down the minutes until class ended.

-

“Ray, the croquet team’s a shit idea.” Gerard said matter-of-factly. Thankful to feel the air of freedom on his face as they left the school gates behind them. They still had to wait for Mikey though, so Gerard’s freedom was limited to the parking lot.

“You always say that, and then you always complain about how we always ditch you at lunch time. So before you say that, let me say I tried inviting you to our meeting and you said no and we really do need another member.”

“I only said no because it’s a shit idea! Playing D&D is not a shit idea, it’s a shitload of fun.”

They stood towards the gate, hoping to avoid the rush of students and with Gerard’s luck, getting kicked in the balls and called a fag by Callum Wright again. Gerard really wished his mind would stop going back to that incident.

“Just give it one go, Gerard. Attend one meeting and if you say it’s still shit, which you won’t but anyway, we’ll drop the idea and you can start your D&D club. The only reason Bob and I tried to get this going was so that we don’t fail sport and I think you might need a bit of a boost with your grade in that department, along with math too.”

Gerard sighed, seriously considering Ray’s proposal. It really wasn’t fair that they were so determined but if it was down to him and they really were oh so desperate for a fourth member that they’d allow him to start up The Best Club in the Entire School then he might as well consider Ray’s proposal. Not to mention Gerard’s grade in sport was in fact, a nice big F.

“Fine, if you buy me a coffee tomorrow morning as well, it’s a deal.” He muttered, not exactly happy with it but if he got a free coffee too, who was he to turn such a deal down?

“Okay, fine I’ll get you a coffee. I knew you’d want to join. Took a while but I knew it.”

Gerard just sighed, smirking.

“If you’re getting Gerard a coffee, you better get me one too.” Mikey said, approaching the two amidst the crowd of students.

“Let’s go,” Gerard said before Ray could protest.

“I’m not getting _you_ a coffee Mikey, that was not part of the deal.”

“It is now or you won’t have a team.” Mikey said, grinning and making a move through the parking lot, Gerard in tow.

“Fine. Two coffees and that’s it.” Ray said, obviously disgruntled but if Ray felt annoyed, it made a small part of Gerard’s day better knows that he wasn’t the only one who got shit deals. Not that ever getting free coffee would be a shit deal. He’d even go so far as to blow Ray if it meant he’d get free coffee for the rest of the year. Gerard took his coffee seriously.

Before Ray could pursue any further conversation, however, Mikey had practically dragged Gerard across the parking lot and quickly.

“Dude, quit pulling my arm. You don’t have to run away from Ray, he’s getting you a fuckin' coffee.”

Now Gerard’s nerves were up slightly, lots of people, Mikey seeming in a rush, cars, traffic, assholes. Not a good situation. Not at all and he was really trying to keep his fear at bay, he was but his head was still pounding, just to a lesser extent. He thought he was over this, he really was.

“I know, I just really don’t want to hear Ray carry on about fucking croquet again, it’s bad enough I heard it for an hour at lunch and I want to get home before Kristin comes over.”

“I don’t even know how he convinced you to the team but you won’t be on it for long, we’ll soon have the D&D club to save us. Now stop pulling my arm we’ll get home in time so you can suck Kristin’s face off.” Gerard rushed out, hoping Mikey was still able to comprehend how he’s feeling. Mikey just scowled at him briefly and Gerard rolled his eyes, Kristin was like the third girl he’d dated this year. Gerard couldn’t even get one date, he was pathetic.

The pull on his right arm stopped and by now they’d reached the traffic lights. Gerard’s shirt was clinging to him with sweat, he was unfit and he already knew that, he didn’t need to be reminded again by his stupid body that he couldn’t even run down the street and around a corner without breaking a sweat. His heart was still pounding slightly too.

“There. I also have news for your sorry ass by the way.” Mikey pressed the button, shifting his weight foot to foot like he did when he was anticipating something.

“I’m listening. Tell me?”

“Well, you know how you always complain about being eternally single and dying alone?”

“Yeah, thanks for the reminder. Lights are green by the way.” He sighed, really craving a smoke and started to walk across.

“I actually met another guy that goes to our school, likes the Misfits and is interested in other guys.”

Okay, Gerard was not expecting this. From the look on Mikey’s face it seemed that Gerard’s eyes lit up as they crossed another road, not that Gerard would admit that.

“So what’s his name and who is he?” Gerard said, trying to come across nonchalantly but with his luck, probably looking like a kid on Christmas Eve. Cars sped past and he tried to focus on them instead of focusing on getting his hopes up that he could actually get a date.

 Mikey chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“His name’s Frank, he’s new here. Transferred here last week and he’s in my math class. He’s a bit off center and weird but funny.”

Why was talking to people he didn’t know so easy for Mikey?

All Gerard said was a humble, “Okay, cool.” Really not wanting to get his hopes up, he hadn’t even met the guy yet. It was kind of weird for Mikey to be telling him about this guy anyway, then again the amount of times Gerard had complained to Mikey about never getting a boyfriend could probably make him insane, he’d be doing this just to shut his whiny-ass up about being eternally alone.

“Why are you telling me about him?” He finally asked as they neared their street.

“Because you never shut up about wanting a date and I just met a guy that’s not so straight, so it might shut you up about it all for a few days.”

“Huh. I’m not getting my hopes up, though. I have a brain and I know the chances of the first gay dude you become friends with dating me is pretty much close to zero.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right; now move out of my way, I gotta get my shit together before three thirty.” Mikey dug through his pockets, frantically looking for his keys like he was going to die if he didn't get the door unlocked within a minute - kind of like Saw, Gerard thought.

Gerard found it funny how worried about changing out of his uniform and throwing gel through his hair again Mikey was, it was only 3:15 anyway. But that was Mikey and Gerard was just the one who didn’t give all that much of a shit, like yeah he’d try and make sure his hair’s decent, he’s already a bit chubby so no matter what he really wore his body still looked kind of shit so in the end it wouldn’t even matter.

Finally he managed to unlock the door after sorting through the ten or so keys on his ring, half of which Gerard knew weren’t even used for anything anymore.

Mikey walked in, checking his phone before heading off to his room without another word. So Gerard just went down into the basement, slinging his bag off onto the floor with a thump. His room was a mess again and he knew he'd be told to clean it up on the weekend again but he really couldn't be bothered.

His mum was out at the salon for this afternoon and his dad had a late shift at the office again, he’d have to make himself dinner and Mikey, if he still wasn’t making out with Kristin, would be left to fend for himself. That’s how it worked, well for cooking anyway; making coffee was about as much as they’d do for each other in the kitchen now.

Gerard didn’t want to think of how desperate he wanted to date someone, to have at least one guy to like him, to get laid by the time he was 19 and how easy it was for Mikey to get girls but he couldn’t help it. At least his headache had resided now. He rummaged through his bedside draw, finally finding his half empty pack of cigarettes, lighting one up and leaning out the small window next to his bed so his room wouldn't reek of smoke and he wouldn't set the smoke alarm off. He'd had that happen once (not the smoke alarm - they didn't have one in the basement anyway, however there was one not far from the stairwell and Gerard tended to get paranoid about stuff like that) and his mum grounded him for a month after finding an empty pack carelessly thrown in his paper bin. He really was pathetic, at least a smoke made him feel better for a brief second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this, feedback is greatly appreciated!!


End file.
